


Classics

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: tf_speedwriting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker reaches out to comfort another Autobot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Dec. 3, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. Originally this was supposed to be for the “romance” prompt, but somehow it became all comfort-fluffy. *shrug*

The music started playing--a classical dance he remembered from his youth--and Trailbreaker looked up to see if anyone might be free for a set. Most of his friends were moving onto the dance floor, and all of his usual partners were already paired up with someone else. He tried not to be disappointed; there would be more music and more dancing at the party tonight.

Instead he watched the group of reveling Autobots. They were enjoying themselves, even if they didn’t know the steps to the dance or keep entirely in time with the beat. Their faces were bright with happiness and laughter and the atmosphere was cheerful.

Until his optics fell on Mirage.

The noble was as alone at this moment as the tactician, though he seemed much less pleased about the circumstances. Sadness and disappointment hung over the other mech as his optics tracked the progress of the other Autobots across the dance floor. Trailbreaker wasn’t sure he could remember any time when Mirage had looked so very alone before.

It made his spark ache, and he moved across the room quickly to the blue mech’s side.

“I’ll ask Blaster to play the second piece in the series,” the tactician said softly, “If you’d like to dance.”

Mirage’s optics flickered once in surprise. “You know this dance?”

“I learned it when I was younger,” Trailbreaker replied. “I’m pretty sure I remember the steps.”

The noblemech smiled slowly. “Then I would very much like to dance.”

“Great!” The black mech returned the smile. Then, as he sent a comm with his request to Blaster, Trailbreaker took Mirage’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor.


End file.
